


Not another scary movie

by Night_Bloom



Series: SuperCorp Promps [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, I need a hug, I’m with Kara on this one, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Kara hates horror movies, Lena likes horror movies, Movie Night, Panic Attacks, Phantom Zone, Triggers, Tumblr Prompt, We all need hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Bloom/pseuds/Night_Bloom
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Kara hates scary movies. Lena wants to watch one and Kara having a crush on her, agrees. Lena finds out when Kara has nightmares (more or less)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: SuperCorp Promps [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/908307
Comments: 8
Kudos: 193





	Not another scary movie

She couldn’t stand scary movies, horror movies these days were more laughable than anything else (given that you were sitting in a decently-lit room with friends laughing at them the entire time), thrillers, on the other hand, those could go… well, they could just go somewhere far far away. No, Kara would never willingly watch a scary movie of any variety, not since Alex had scared her when she’d first arrived on earth and convinced her to watch “The Ring”. She refused to be in a room with a tv, let alone watch tv for a month. She’d caught glimpses and heard snippets of other movies such as “The Shinning” and it just reaffirmed her position that scary movies had no place in her life. 

That was, until Lena Luthor, love of her life, asked her if they could shake up their regular movie night line-up and add in a new movie to the mix that’d she’d been meaning to watch for a while now. Kara agreed without much thought, asking no questions and Lena offering no further explanation of her choice; oh how she wished she’d asked questions. That was how she found herself here, shaking on the couch in the dimly lit room, only illuminated by the light of the tv as the movie unfolded before her. “The Signal” - a seemingly unassuming name - but in reality, it was a combination of nearly all of her fears for what the government could and at a time would do to her. An alien on earth. Taken and experimented on, imprisoned for fear of what they do not know nor understand, trapped and confined in a space like she was in her pod for all those years. Hunted like a dog and killed without thought or remorse. 

It reminds her of when she thought that exact thing had happened. When she’d been taken, shot down by the DEO and before passing out all the thoughts of what this unknown entity would do to her, all the thoughts that Alex, Eliza, and Clark had impregnated in her mind over the years of why it was imperative that she never reveal herself. That people would want to take her away, that they’d hurt her, hurt them. Flashes of being confined within her pod again, locked and lost within the phantom zone alone and adrift in space - taken and never seen again because she was an alien. Tested on to be understood and left to die when they were done with her. 

All of her worst fears were playing before her eyes, merely being inflicted upon someone else, but it felt as though it were all happening to her. She didn’t know she’d zoned out until she felt gentle hands cupping her face, causing her to jump and flinch away at the sudden shock of touch breaking her from her chaos of thoughts. She hadn’t realised that she’d zoned out, nor that tears were streaming down her cheeks, painting the comforter clutched in her grasp with her silent anguish. She wasn’t able to focus on anything until emerald gems invaded her vision, soft pink lips moving emitting a siren song that called to her soul, calling for her mind to calm and focus.

It wasn’t until then that she realised the only thing she could hear was the thunderous gallop of her own heart, all of the sounds of the city that she had to actively block receded in the grips of her panic, leaving her in a void of silence bar the beating of her own heart, just like when she was locked in the clutches of the phantom zone all those years ago. She squeezed her fists tight, trying to force some sense of sensation that will ground her and allow her to escape, but it wasn’t working, she needed to focus, she screwed her eyes shut, trying to find a focal point. But it was useless all she could hear was the hammering of her heart, akin to the thunderous footfalls of a thousand armies. 

Just when she was losing all hope, feeling as though the only thing that would save her was eventually passing out from the mental strain and hyperventilating - when had she began to hyperventilate? No matter when; all that mattered was that she was. She could take in enough air deep enough, she tried, and more she tried the faster her breaths came and the less air she was getting into her lungs. She could feel it, the cusp of unconsciousness calling to her, she tried running to it, hoping that it would offer a reprieve from the hell she was currently in, but also terrified of the darkness it offered.

Before she could begin a new existential crisis in the midst of her current one she felt her had pressed against something soft but solid. Her fist, still clenched, began to slowly relax under the solid weight, feeling a strong steady beat being emitted from beneath. She clung to the  adagio tempo that was being produced, she focused on it with all of her senses, allowing it to calm her own racing heart, allowing it to slow her breathing. She has no idea how long she remained like that, eyes screwed shut, hand pressed flat against the keeper of her sanity, silently slinging to it with her entire being. But after what felt like an eternity she was able to focus on more than the persistent tempo of the heart beneath her palm.

What she heard both soothed her heart and made it perform a staccato - stopping entirely before jumping back to life with renewed vigour. It was Lena singing to her, her voice soft and raspy, her vowels alien to Kara’s ears, she was unable to place it, but she didn’t need to, all she needed to know was that it soothed her thundering heart and rampant mind, calming both storms the longer she listened to it and the greater it grew in volume as Lena noticed her breathing settle and her eyes open to look at her in wonder. Kara locked eyes with her, the contact somehow grounding her further, calming her soul.

Finally, the tune came to an end, finishing in a grand crescendo. Until it was just them in the silence of the darkroom, lit only by the dying light of the tv paused on the trigger of all of this trauma. But Kara paid it no mind, her eyes never leaving Lena’s, her hand still clinging to Lena’s chest as she felt the reassuring weight of her heart beating against her chest and palm; Lena’s own hand resting over hers, keeping her where she was.

It was Kara that broke the spell they were seemingly locked in first, embarrassment taking over her the more she came back to her sense. Averting her gaze she slowly began to retract her hand from Lena’s chest immediately missing the feeling of her heart beneath her palm, but still glad that she could hear its strong and sure beating. But she didn’t get far before Lena’s own grasp on her hand caused her attention to be pulled back to her friend. Once again meeting her gaze all Kara could feel was love. Lena looked at her with nothing but love and understanding in her gaze, perhaps a touch of concern but that was mostly in the background now that the storm had seemingly passed - for now at least.

“I’m sorry” she whispered, her voice horse as though the entire time she’d been screaming, and she may have been, she always lost herself when she became trapped in the throes of one of her panic attacks, it hadn’t happened in years.

Lena tugged on her hand again, calling for her attention, “Don’t” Kara began to retract her gaze again, but she felt Lena’s other hand cupping the side of her face, lightly moving her face so that she was forced to look at her.

“Don’t apologise, Kara, not for that.” it was Lena’s turn to avert her gaze, ashamed.

“I should be the one apologising, I should have thought about how that movie could have made you feel, how it  **did** make you feel.”

“No Lena, you couldn’t have known.”

“No. No, I couldn’t have, but I could have asked. I could have  **told** you what the movie was about. I mean, I possess a genius-level intellect and it isn’t until this moment that I understand why the only movies you watch are either Disney or romantic comedies. I should have been more considerate in my consideration and I’m sorry Kara.”

At this point, both women’s eyes are bright with tears. “I forgive you, I should have discussed these things with you before now.”

“No Kara you don’t have to-”

“I know.” her smile is small and soft, it’s a smile Lena has seen before, once often reserved for her alone. “But I’d like to.” Before Lena can object Kara is continuing, “I want you to know this part of me, but not tonight. I can’t. Not yet.”

Lena understands, Kara knows she does, she can tell from the lightness of her touches, yet the firmness of her presence. “For tonight could you just hold me please?”

It’s a question asked with the air of a child seeking a forbidden treat from their mother, and Lena was in no position to deny Kara anything, nor did she want to. Instead of saying anything she stood from her position kneeled in front of Kara and walked over to the tv, taking out the DVD that had caused this to begin with and instead replaced it with one of Kara’s favourites “The Wizard of Oz” before returning to her side on the couch. 

Lena snuggles in under the comforter before slowly moving both her and Kara on the couch so that she is positioned behind her, her arms wrapped around her waist keeping her close in a tight embrace. Kara clinging to her arms and skinking into the comfort of her embrace. As the movie passes the opening credits Lena whispers in her ear, “I’m here, I’ll always be here, I’m not going anywhere Kara. You’re safe.” and with that places a feather-light kiss just behind her ear, pulling Kara impossibly closer to her own body as the adventures of Dorathy played out before them for the thousandth time. 

But neither would change a thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Sleep? Who needs sleep? (I am so tired and I'm wearing new glasses that I haven't quite gotten used to yet soooooo yep I'm blaming those factors for this trash). I've been wanting to do some writing for a while, but most of my ideas are for multip-chapter fics that I just cannot commit to at the moment so I thought I'd finally do some more of the prompts that @Supercorp-shipper sent me agesssss ago. I hope you guys enjoyed. As always feedback and comments are welcome and appreciated as are kudos. Cheers.


End file.
